Time for Heroes
by mindigo
Summary: Noah Jackson has no idea what he's getting into. Next generation; SYOC closed.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own PJO or its characters, but the rest is original content.

**Warning**: Includes vulgar language.

**Long but super important A/N at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue (Revamped)<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't really understand why the school board decided to make a class on nothing but myths a graduation requirement. I mean, it's not like there's ever going to be a question on my resume asking me to describe Kronos' kid-eating tendencies, or God forbid, asking me to spell some guy's name in flippin' <em>latin<em>. I'd sue for torture. Seriously.

And the fact is, myths are just that; myths. Fictional stories told and written by super old people desperate for something to do and believe in. None of that "moral of the story" crap, like fables. It doesn't teach you anything besides "sex will ruin your life"; at least eighty percent of Greek and Roman mythology is about Zeus and his bad habit of shoving his penis into everything with a heartbeat, having messed up babies, and ruining lives. Because yes, the sex lives of gods are more important to me than life lessons.

But hey, if the school board decides learning about the lives of things that don't exist crucial to a successful life, who am I to complain?

Oh wait. I'm a student, the next generation. After I get out of this hellhole called school, I have the world's future in my hands.

I think I get to complain.

What's the need for a two-hour exam, anyway? We're being tested on our knowledge of _fairy tales_. What, are we going to have to recite the birth of Athena for our college entrance exams? How is it even possible to create an exam worth _two damn hours_ on _mythology_? And don't even get me started on those stupid spelling tests. I'm telling you, Greek and Latin? Absolute _murder_ to my innocent dyslexic eyes. I've given up trying long ago.

In short, Myths class is a waste of my time. Or, at least, I thought so.

It wasn't until a Kindly One hurled herself at me that I realized Myths class was pretty fucking important. The realization hit me like a punch in the gut, and immediately after my brain had processed it, I screamed bloody murder.

I can't be too sure, but I think it sounded something like "_OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITPLEASEDON'TKILLMEOHMYFUCKMOMMYSAVEME._"

I expected a long, normal life. Not to be thrown into situations in which I am forced to question my own sanity. Being chased down by monsters I thought didn't exist and having a donkey, goat, whatever boy kidnap me to bring to some weird camp was not exactly what I had in mind when I said "long" and "normal".

What the _hell_ have I done to deserve _this_?

...Sorry, that didn't make much sense. Let's just bring it back and start by pointing me out. See that tall, dark Abercrombie model standing next the guy in desperate need of a new wardrobe? Obviously I'm the Abercrombie model. Duh.

While I hate expositions, I should probably explain that previous paragraph. You see, being the son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson isn't all it's cracked up to be. In fact, it's not at all what it's cracked up to be; because eventually, at one point in your life, that little bit of sense you still have is going to fly out the proverbial window and never return.

If you're sitting there reading this because you think this is fiction, then I've got news for you, buddy. This here is the realest shit you're ever going to read in your lifetime. And it's okay if you don't believe me - I don't mind. Just don't blame me if monsters start suddenly trying to kill you and you don't know why until you're taken to camp.

But if that never happens to you, and you still think it's fiction, good. I'm jealous. Believe me, you wouldn't ever want to be in my place. Who knew being the child of a demigod could be as dangerous as being a demigod itself?

Hi, yes, I did. My name is Noah Jackson.

I'm sixteen years old, and until a few months ago, I was living an ordinary life. I had an ordinary high school to attend to, an ordinary apartment home in New York to live in, and completely ordinary best friends. I thought my parents were normal too, sometimes. Clearly, I was wrong.

Am I a troubled kid?

Not usually, no.

I've been on a rocky road between high C's and low A's lately, but I used to have full marks every time I got something back from school, which is an amazing feat considering I have both ADHD _and_ dyslexia. I've never been bounced out of class, called in to the principal's office (for a bad reason), or received a detention either.

...

Okay, fine, maybe thrice or four times...

Anyway, that's not the point. The point is I don't _usually_ try to look for trouble. Trouble usually comes looking for me. But this time, when Trouble found me, not even my good grades could have saved me from the mess I got myself into.

Though I sure as hell wished it had.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: It's been a long time since I've updated, I know. It wasn't supposed to be like this; I didn't plan on leaving without an announcement. I'm sorry. After a while of planning and then scrapping the plot, I just sort of lost interest in this, you know? I didn't want to do it anymore because it was consuming way too much of my time, and I couldn't fit anything else into my schedule. I wanted the story to be great, but without any spare time to invest in it, I wasn't even able to write another chapter. So I decided to take a little break. I figured a couple days would be fine. Unfortunately, I ended up entirely forgetting about this for months. Has it been a year?

Anyway, last night, I decided to sign into my account again. I headed to my profile, and then I saw this story just sitting there. I freaked. I realized I didn't tell you guys shit. But honestly, I really wasn't planning on pick this up again. For whatever reason, though, I went and reread your reviews and PMs again and I decided, you know what? I want to work on this again. So here I am, with a revamped prologue. I guess it's safe to say "we're back in business!"

There are only two significant changes in this version:  
>1. Noah is no longer fourteen, but sixteen. This means your character's age has to be upped too, unless you want to keep their age the way it is.<br>2. He doesn't have a huge crush on that girl in Myths named Leslie anymore. But that doesn't mean I've cut her off the story entirely.

In order to make sure I actually go through with this story, I decided not to plan any of the plot and just come up with it on the way. I have a general idea of what I want, so it should be easy enough to piggyback off of that. I'll go back and edit as necessary once the story is done.

If you'd like to modify your character, send me what you'd like to change via PM. If you're not interested in this story anymore, will you mind if I still use your character?

If I don't receive a reply from you in the next two or three days, I'll consider you inactive and will not use your character (since I didn't get permission). If I end up not having enough characters by the deadline, I'll reopen this SYOC. If you missed the deadline and you're still active, you can resubmit your character.

Please leave a review on your way out! :)


End file.
